Sunlight
by ClownBoy
Summary: KakashixIruka oneshot. Just another rainy day in the Hidden Leaf Village. YAOI WARNING.


A/N: I really don't know. Came to me in on the bus. I was on a LONG bought of writer's block and couldn't get any idea I wanted down into words. But this just flowed out in less than ten minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm not profiting from it.

KIKIKIKIKI

The rain was pouring hard on the Hidden Leaf Village. It hadn't let up for countless days now. That's why when Iruka slid into his shared apartment with Kakashi, his lover was concerned.

Kakashi looked up as the front door, behind the couch he was lounging in, burst open to let in a small flood, and a drowned looking chuunin. He jumped up quickly, nearly tripping over the hideous rug Genma gave them, to get a towel for his love. "Ruka, as much as I admire your bravery, why didn't you use a transportation jutsu?" He didn't see the serious scowl on Iruka's face as the jounin got Iruka's books and bag and placed them in the sink. He hid his fear at his lover's face when he turned back around.

"_**REALLY**_ now Kakashi? What do you think I am an IDIOT!? For your information I had to teach chakra control at the Academy today. In which, that course requires for me to give MANY demonstrations of chakra use in control and UN-controlled amounts. MANY. SO, if I had not used up a considerable amount of chakra teaching that lesson then yes, I wouldn't look like a drowned sewer rat right now. _**AND**_ if I didn't have to use so much last night when someone couldn't go to sleep because he lost his poor _PRECIOUS_…'book'…and made me chase him around the village looking for it when it had been in the **DAMNED BOOK SHELF THE WHOLE TIME!!!**" Iruka took a deep breath, exhaling it harshly through his nose. Kakashi backed away but stopped as Iruka continued, "PLUS, I had to get Naruto out of a rather tall tree in the middle of the woods where it seems his sensei, a total jerk," at this point Iruka emphasized his insult with a pointed glare at his sheepish looking lover, "allowed another student, Uchiha Sasuke, to chase him up there and then bind him with chakra infused ropes. Supposibly 'Trying to find 'the underneath underneath' or whatever and as a 'training session'.' And that means love, if you forgot, that I had to use even more of the little reserved chakra I had left. So yes love, there is your answer on why I didn't use a rather simple jutsu." He huffed and snatched the towel from Kakashi's hands, and began ringing the water from his loose hair.

Kakashi grinned slightly under his mask, he really didn't want to piss Iruka off anymore. He did enjoy seeing his lover riled up so much, it was just hot. "Well, I kind of like the wet look on you."

Iruka stopped his drying ministrations and rolled his eyes. He knew this was about as good as Kakashi could get at trying to help the situation. "But I'm a rain washed mess."

Kakashi smiled genuinely as he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms firmly around his love, not caring about getting wet. He peered down into his lover's face, watching as loving emotions fleeted openly in the friendly brown eyes. He gave a peck on Iruka's scar before he started to rock them lightly back and forth. "Iruka, maybe we're all just rainy day messes. Just waiting for a bit of sunlight to peek through. I know I was a rainy day mess until I got you." He stroked the wet tips of Iruka's hair that was splayed across his slowly drying vest, he could feel Iruka's warm smile on his shoulder.

Iruka stopped their 'dance' and looked up at his light haired lover. He pulled down Kakashi's mask and brought them into a heated kiss. He knew this was one of those rare moments when it could be just about them, the rest of the world be damned. So he tried to pour all his love for Kakashi into the one kiss. The younger man tried to push them closer together as he ran his fingers into Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi closed his eyes, just indulging in the moment as he let out a long and low groan when Iruka pulled them closer together. He could feel the love radiating off of Iruka in his kiss. He couldn't figure it out, despite being a 'genius', on how could deserve this much love but damn it, while he could he would let Iruka know how much he loved him. He brought his hands lower and slid them smoothly passed the curve of Iruka's butt and lifted his younger lover's legs up and around his hips. The now only damp wetness caused them to shiver as there heated flesh tried to touch through their clothing.

Iruka gasped quietly as he pulled back out of the kiss, earning him a disappointed moan from Kakashi. "Kakashi, you're my sunlight, forever." He gave a gentle smile to Kakashi, as the older man stared at him bewilderedly before give a whole-hearted grin. He reached down and pressed their needy lips together again, barely aware of the pattering rain in the background.

KIKIKIKIKI

A/N: yeah…exactly…I don't know. Oh well. It's done…SOMETHING is done.  
R&R! pweeze…:'


End file.
